Twilight Angel
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: What happens when the mysterious figure from Bella's dreams shows up at her school all of the sudden? Who is she? What does she want with Bella? Set in New Moon, Cullens come into play soon. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, obviously. ^^**

Bella's legs were tangled in the sheets, her forehead and the back of her neck drenched in sweat. Most nights were spent like this, caused by the nightmares she had ever since the Cullens left her, and they would end in her screaming and jolting into a sitting position. But not tonight, tonight was different, there was no screaming, there was laughing, only, not Bella's. It was in her dream, and she soon realized that the dream itself was different. Sure, it was in the forest like usual, there was the mist and fog hovering all around the trees like normal, but she saw no one there. Suddenly there was the padding of running feet, running much quicker than what she would have thought possible for herself. A flash of white zipped through the trees along with another giggle, female by the sound, but definitely not Bella's.

Then there were dogs...no, those couldn't be considered dogs. They looked like wolves, but the size of horses or large bears. They ranged in color, snarling and growling as they charged through the woods, following the laughing of the girl, or, what Bella suspected to be a girl. Werewolf came to mind when Bella watched the dogs run, their eyes narrowed into a glare, sharp teeth snapping in-between growls and snarls, long, thick muscles everywhere she looked. Yes, werewolf would be a good word to describe them.

_Bella_ she heard her name whispered by the laughing voice and saw another flash of white. Bella concentrated on keeping up with the fast moving blur of a person, just making out their running bare feet, muddied on the souls. The person was wearing white sweat pants that were getting little rips in them from the branched of the trees she ran past, dirty from what she kicked up with each step. Then was a white tank top, much cleaner than the pants, but still not clean, with slits in the back wear big, deep, black wings protruded, leaving behind a very large black feather every now and then. Continuing up was mid back length, long black hair, dancing behind her as she ran, looking nearly silk in the moonlight.

Things began to fade in the dream and Bella felt consciousness igniting at the edges of her and knew sleep would not last much longer. She struggled to find the face of this...angel? Was it an angel? Weren't angels' wings white? Bella focused, taking in this person and how pale she was, about as much as Bella herself, and found the face she was looking for, her mouth stretched into a grin, revealing pearly whites every time she opened her mouth to laugh, which Bella noted was quite often. Bella found her gaze and gasped at the striking blue eyes, looking like pools of ice. _Wake up._ Bella saw the girl mouth and again gasped as she heard multiple whispers around the forest repeating what the girl had mouthed.

Bella shot into a sitting position on her bed, breathing deeply. That was the first night since the Cullens had left since Bella hadn't woken screaming, and she desperately hoped it wouldn't be the last. But that raised the question, what was that dream about? What did it mean? Who was that girl? Was she really an angel? Bella turned on her side, closing her eyes in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep before school.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

She ran through the trees of the forest outside of Forks, laughing at the wolves behind her that were intent on ripping her apart. They thought she was a vampire, they hadn't gotten a look at her wings yet, just her speed. That was the problem with wolves, they let their emotions get out of hand and made too many assumptions. But it meant a good chase, and she hadn't had one of those before. She decided she liked them very much, but it was too easy to lose the wolves.

With a graceful leap, she jumped to one of the many huge branches of the tall trees at the edge's of Forks, landing on it with ease. She ran along it until she found another, stepping off to fall onto the next one, hopping to another, and continuing in much the same fashion as she made her way to her destination.

It wasn't long before she jumped off the last branch, falling slower than any human, wolf, vampire, etc ever would, weighing a measly sixty pounds. Of course she looked normal, average weight, but what humans didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Which brought up the next thing giving away that she was in fact not human; her wings. With a wingspan of fifteen feet, her wings were able to tuck neatly in by her spine, easily hidden under shirts, to give her the appearance of a human, which came in handy a lot.

She landed on all fours, straightening up to look down the street either way, before blurring over to the white house and the tree beside it. She scaled up to one of the branches hidden in the leaves, leaving her unseen by anyone looking at the tree, but letting her see everything else, including the window where inside lay a human girl she was sent to protect. She laid back more into the tree, closing her eyes, listening to the calm beating of the humans heart, and the even breathing.

* * *

**Hey, okay, this was just the preface like chapter thing, so that's why it's so short. I'm going to try and keep the other chapters around 2000 words. :D**

**Also, ummm...crap, I forgot, never mind.**

**Review? ^^**

**~Paige~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, a little heads up here; the La Push pack is not like in the book. Nor is Jacob a werewolf. The pack is more of a traditional werewolf, very angry, mean, lethal, etc. They aren't protectors so much as well, the opposite. **

Have you ever heard the quote; "Time flies when you're having fun"? Yes? Well, do you know how _slow_ it goes when you're not? I do. I had spent the last two hours and thirty seven minutes watching the red numbers on my alarm clock change, signalling a minute of my life had passed. And I was pissed off. Not at the fact that I couldn't sleep after that damn dream, nor at the fact that I wasn't able to get up in fear of waking Charlie. It was because I had a semi peaceful night's rest and didn't awake to my usual screaming. I had figured that the main reason for this was because I was finally starting to get over the Cullens. And that pissed me off. I didn't want to get over them, I wanted to cry and feel my heart being ripped out of my chest at the very mention of their names. I know, I know, it's morbid, but at least it guaranteed that I wouldn't forget them. Because let's face it, people never forget pain. So, I would much, _much_ rather feel all that pain and remember, then even risk the chance of forgetting any of them for one second. Why? Because I still loved them, I wouldn't ever stop, and no one wants to forget the people they love.

I reached up and turned off my alarm before it had a chance to make any noise, and pulled myself out of bed. Normally the chills I got from the hard wood floor would wake me up, but today it just made me shiver, disgruntling me even more. I trudged over to my closet, pulling out a shirt, jeans, my towel, etc, everything I would need to get ready for school. I got a shiver down my back and froze, it wasn't one of those 'ooh, I'm cold' shivers it was more of a 'oh my god, someone's watching me!' ones, which totally creeped me out. I spun around to look out my window, but saw only my reflection in the glass, so shrugged it off and walked down the hall quietly to the bathroom.

I could never get tired of a steamy hot shower, the water pounding on your back, working out all the kinks and twisted muscles. It always won over a 'relaxing bath' in my opinion.

When I was done getting ready, I made my way downstairs, finding the note from Charlie saying that he would be picking up dinner tonight and to not bother cooking anything. I sighed and grabbed my bag and keys, slipping on my jacket and heading out to the truck to go to school. Like usual, the sky consisted of one thick grey cloud stretching to cover every centimetre of blue, ready to burst with rain drops. I made my way over to my truck, careful not to slip on the ground or trip on…air.

By the time I got to school, the parking lot was full of other people, and the people who used to be my friends. I would say they were still my friends, but they ignored me, and while I didn't blame them, it's something that just says 'we're really not friends anymore'. They had given up on me, and I had on them. Well, except for Angela, she still tried to make small talk every now and then, but let's face it, you could have a better conversation with a wall than with me. So, with that in mind, I shut off my truck, grabbed my bag, gave a small wave to Angela who was standing by Tyler's van, and hurried inside to get to class.

As I sat in the back of the room for history, I thought about friends. No, I didn't have many here anymore, only Angela, sort of. But Charlie had been pushing me to spend more time down in La Push with Jacob Black, and though Jacob really seemed to love my company, he was always trying to make up excuses to hang out at my house. He never wanted me anywhere near La Push, and I was grateful for that. La Push gave off a weird vibe, the kind you get when you're walking downtown in the middle of the night, the one that causes you to look over your shoulder every five seconds, that has your danger radar bleeping like crazy. Yeah, hard to enjoy yourself when you're on the verge of a panic attack.

"Miss Swan." I heard the teacher say, his voice layered with annoyance.

I looked up at him to see his face match his tone. He must have seen I wasn't paying any attention. "Yes?" I asked, politely.

"Were you paying any attention to what I just said?" He asked, his face turning a shade redder. Wow, it's not like I was talking to other people or throwing things at his back.

I bit my lip and nodded, seeing if my skills in lying had gotten any better. "Yes."

He squinted at me. "Okay, then where was Abraham Lincoln shot?" He asked smugly. Nope, there goes my hope of becoming a better lier.

Even though I hadn't heard him, I still knew the answer. How could anyone not? That is one of the most well known deaths all around the world. "In the booth-" I began but the teacher cut in.

"Yes, yes, very good." He muttered. "Now, if you'll turn to…" I drowned out the rest. If he wasn't going to listen to all of what I was saying, then I wasn't going to listen to him. Besides, Forks High seemed to do a lot of work I had already done back in Phoenix, so I highly doubted that I would be getting lost in any of the subjects.

The rest of my class and the ones after it were spent in a haze, not really paying attention, only keeping up the appearance that I was. It was times like these that I suspected was the reason for people calling me a zombie, or saying I was back in a zombie state. Of course, they all thought it was because of depression, and while that was partially correct, it was also partially wrong. I was also deep in thought, someone living my life has a lot to think about and it can't always wait until you're lying in bed to go to sleep. If I did leave it until then, multiple things would happen. A) I would forget a good chunk of what I had wanted to take this time to think about. And B) It would keep me up for hours and I already had little to no sleep as it was. So, ignoring the comments I got, I spent my free time during the day to think.

I suppose it was a bad thing though, all that thinking. I had never used to think that much before, and I think the reason I spent so much time thinking now, was so I would let my mind wander to think about things I didn't want to think about, I think. Like the Cullens for instance, and why they had left. But I had a system, whenever I heard their name spoken, or just in my thoughts, I immediately began to over think about different things. Mike had once made the mistake to use the 'penny for your thoughts' phrase while I was thinking about a chair to calm myself down. I had spent ten minutes thinking aloud about every single detail of the chair. That was the last time Mike ever asked what I was thinking about.

I was so deep in thought again, that I jumped when the bell rang, scaring people around me, causing them to jump/yelp like a ripple affect. Humorous, but apparently annoying, judging by the looks I got for it.

I quickly stopped at my locker to put my things away before heading to the cafeteria. Once I got my food, that I wouldn't be eating anyways, I ate very little lately, so I wasn't going to fill up on the food that the cafeteria served. It was like taking a bite out of cardboard. I sat in the corner of the room by myself after glancing at the full table where I used to sit, catching Angela's apologetic glance. It was fine, I didn't mind being by myself, I was used to it, so I set my tray down, flopped into my seat, and began to stab at random things on my tray with my plastic fork.

The door to the cafeteria opened and closed a few more times as people late to lunch entered and I thought nothing of it, until it opened and close one last time and all the talking in the room silenced. I glanced up to see the cause and choked on air as I saw who entered the room. It was the girl from last night! From my dream! I looked to her back, expecting the large black wings, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, she looked like anyone else would, but much paler. She actually kinda looked like me, same height, same size, just different features. She wasn't wearing the sweat pants and tank top from my dream though, and her attire was probably what silenced the room, no one would wear those clothes to school. Black converse shoes, which was normal, but then black pinstriped jeans, a white blouse with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, a loose silk black tie, and an opened little silk black vest. Not something you saw on the casual student.

Her ice blue eyes met with my chocolate brown ones and she smiled, striding over to my table, ignoring everyone gawking at her. "May I sit here?" She asked in a very bell like voice, very smooth and soft, but with an edge that gave me the feeling she could frighten people with it if she wanted to.

"Uh…sure?" I said, sitting up straighter and pulling my lunch tray closer to make room.

By now everyone had gotten back to their conversations and turned back to their tables, so I turned to look at the girl again, only to see her looking at me intently. "Hi." I said, trying to break the weird silence.

"Hello." She chimed.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I tried. Huh, this must have been what it was like when people tried talking to me.

She inclined her head. "I'm Skylynne."

"Skylynne…?"

"Just Skylynne." She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a last name?"

Skylynne shrugged. "Guess I never needed one, I haven't had to choose one yet."

"You chose your own name?"

She nodded.

"And you chose Skylynne because…?" I don't know why, but I was very curious about the girl. Maybe because I had dreamt of her before, or maybe just because I found it odd that she didn't have a last name.

"I _love_ the sky!" She laughed, looking out the window.

"I dreamt of you." I blurted out, silently cursing my internal filter for letting it slide out like that.

Skylynne seemed unfazed by my little outburst. "Was it a good dream or a bad one?" She asked curiously.

"You're not a little frightened that I dreamt about you?" I asked. I sure would be if someone I had just met told me they dreamt of me.

"Nope, you have dreams like that often. Like the one with Edward and Jacob in the forest." She said simply.

My mouth fell open. I had never, _never_ told anyone about that dream. Not even Edward. And wait, how did she know about Edward and Jacob? "Excuse me?"

"I said; Nope, you have dreams like that often. Like the one with Edward and Jacob in the forest. Though you were a little off on that one, Jacob isn't a werewolf, but he is constantly around them. Well, again, that's a little off, they aren't really Children of the Moon, they're shape shifters, but basically the same. Still just as dangerous-" She continued on before I cut her off.

"How do you know like _any_ of that?!" I asked.

Skylynne sighed and shrugged again. "Now is not the time to ask those questions, nor is it the place."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "The hell it isn't."

"Language!" She hissed. "What would your mother say if she heard that?"

"How am I supposed to know - wait! You're changing the subject!"

Skylynne grinned. "That I am. I've got quite the talent for it, but you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"Not always.." I mumbled and my eyes widened. "You're doing it again. You have wings!" I whispered fiercely, intent on saying something of relevance before she could change the subject again.

"That I do, now come on, I don't feel like waiting around the school all afternoon for you. Let's go for a drive." She said, getting to her feet and grabbing my hand.

"Why are you so open about all of this?" I asked as she pulled me through the cafeteria, ignoring the people staring at the scene. It had taken me months before Edward was this open about himself.

"Mind games would take too much time, no matter how tempting they were." Skylynne smirked at me as we got to my truck. "And honesty is usually the best way to go, lies can hurt a lot of people." She finished in a serious tone and I got the feeling there was more to her words than that.

"Okay," I said, getting in my truck with her. "Where are we going?"

"Some place to talk." She said, pulling a sapphire stone on a thick string out of her pocket. I raised my eyebrow at her but pulled out of the parking lot still, she wasn't going to talk unless I drove and I really needed some answers. "Here." She said, holding up the stone necklace. "Wear this, it will keep the wolves or anyone else from catching your scent or hearing you. Unfortunately, you'll still be visible." She said, handing it to me.

"Uh, no thanks?" I said.

Skylynne sighed and scooted closer to me, putting the necklace over my head and glaring at me when I was about to protest. "You really need to learn how to trust people more, Bella." She said, sliding back over to her side to look out the window. I wasn't really sure where we were going, I was just driving and following roads.

"I'm sorry that I don't trust you, a stranger that I just met like ten minutes ago." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Apology accepted." She smirked and I grumbled in response. "Okay, this is far enough, any further and we're coming up to the La Push boarder."

I nodded and pulled over to the side of the road, turning off the truck. "Okay, first things first. What are you?"

Skylynne nodded and smiled, pausing for a second and closing her eyes. "Sorry," She said, opening them again. "I didn't want a little future seeing vampire listening in/watching our conversation." She laughed.

* * *

**Review?^^**

**I think this chapter feels a little funny, like something's off. **

**~Paige~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!^^**

"Alice is watching?" I asked, skeptical that she would be. It's not like she was interested in me or my life anymore, she had made that painfully clear when she didn't even bother to say good-bye to me.

Skylynne shrugged. "Hard to say, seeing as I'm here with you and not with her. But if she were, I wouldn't want her to know what I am, when I wouldn't know what she is. It doesn't seem fair." She said.

I looked at her confused. "But you do know what she is." I pointed out.

"Yes, but if I didn't, I wouldn't, and she would know what I am." She replied.

"You are so confusing!" I said, throwing my hands in the air exasperatedly.

"So I've been told." Skylynne's eyes narrowed, but she shook it off, smiling again. "So, what is it you want to know?"

I thought for a few moments, thinking back to her wings, and formed my question. "Are you an angel?"

She shook her head. "Nope, though we do get that a lot. I guess it's the wings. I'm a Guardian." Skylynne said, sitting straighter.

A guardian? What was that? "What is that?" I asked aloud.

Skylynne sighed, settling back in her seat again, leaning against the door. "Basically what the title implies. I'm a Guardian, so I guard. It's one of the less popular mythical creatures you hear about. There are vampires, as you know, werewolves, shape shifters, ghosts, fairies, nymphs I've yet to see any actual zombies, and then Guardians. But you hear about us in stories about angels, since humans get us mixed up quite a bit, what with the wings. There's really only two differences, one is the wings, while angels' are white, ours are black."

"And the other difference?" I asked.

"Guardian markings, usually similar to the ability the Guardian has." Skylynne said, looking at the question mark on my face and explaining further. "You know how vampires have certain gifts they carry onto their immortal life? Guardians have that as well, only, it's more of a _power_ than a _gift_ really. For example, some not only have mind-reading but also mind controlling, but it's usually the elders who have that kind of power. Something to do with responsibility or whatever, I wasn't really paying attention." She said and I got the feeling she was new to this. "And as for my friend Emmy, she's got a power for earth, so plants and such like that, where her markings around her body and whatnot consist of things like roses and trees."

"Around the body?" I asked, looking at Skylynne for any of the markings she was talking about. "Where are yours?"

Skylynne shifted uncomfortably, getting a defensive tone. "I don't have them, _yet_. You don't get them until you form the bond with your Charge. I do however, know where you get them. They start on your face, usually on the forehead, and travel to the back of your neck, down along your spine, around your waist, up your sides and along the inside sides of your arms to your wrists and then cover the palm of your hands. They also continue from your waist to the outside side of your legs, wrapping around your ankles and covering the soles of your feet. There's only five colours they appear in, black, which is what I want mine to be" She said, her eyes shining. "Blue, like sapphire, red, green, and purple, well, more of a violet. It's just like eye colours, you'll never see a brown or hazel eyed guardian, though red and purple are quite common coloured eyes in our society."

That actually sounded pretty cool, and I found myself excited for Skylynne and her markings. I really wanted to see them now. "Okay, back to being a Guardian, explain that more please."

Skylynne nodded, thinking for a moment. "Um, well, we're pretty fast, we've got to be, I think we could even give your vampires a run for their money. We're strong as well, though not nearly as strong as vampires or werewolves or anything, but much stronger than the average man, or group of men really. But that's where our powers come in handy, especially mine." She said, shifting so she was sitting on her knees, bouncing with excitement. "I can do what only a few other Guardians can, they haven't really labelled it yet, since they won't take the human label for what it is, but…I'm magic!" She squealed. "Not like on TV shows or anything, I can't disappear, though that would be so cool. But I can do stuff, like, never mind pulling a rabbit out of a hat, I can pull an apartment building out of thin air, though that did take a lot of energy, and I was in so much trouble." She said, her eyes glazing over from a memory taking her, but she shook out of it. "Anyways, I haven't had very much practice with it, I've only just finished my Guardian training."

I nodded and took a few minutes going over what she said. Again, I got the feeling I should be more shocked and freaked out than I was, but I figured if I was okay with vampires, than Guardians weren't much worse. "Wait, why are you telling me?" I asked.

Skylynne clapped her hands together, getting a determined look in her eye. "Because Bella, you're my Charge!" She laughed.

It was calm and quiet for a solid three seconds. "WHAT? I'm your Charge? Why? I don't…I mean, it's just…_Why?_"

"Take a breather Bella." Skylynne said seriously, looking a little concerned. "There are important people in the world, who need protecting. These people were either meant to do important things in the world, or were meant to be changed into a mythical creature themselves for a certain reason. And then there are those who are already said creatures, who have an unexplainable need to…_retire_ these important people. It's why James would never have stopped willingly, why the wolves are blood thirsty for you and you get that feeling whenever around La Push. So, Guardians are sent out to protect, which is why I'm here."

I looked at her, breathing deeply, nodding slowly. "So, am I important or am I supposed to be changed?"

Skylynne shrugged, smiling. "I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait and see."

I sighed and rested my forehead on the wheel of the car, noticing it was getting darker out. School must have been out for a while. "So, what now? You're just going to follow me around?"

Skylynne bit her lip, looking out the window. "Not exactly, I've got to…form the…bond." She said, uncomfortably.

"The bond?" I asked, fighting back another sigh. Would this day never end?

"Yes, it connects the Guardian to his or her Charge. It's like a psychic bond, I'll feel your emotions, you'll feel mine," She paused and sighed herself. "I'll hear your thoughts, you'll hear mine."

"_What_?" I practically screamed.

"It's not _that_ bad!" She said loudly, trying to calm me down. "It's not like we'll be reading each other's minds. It's more like, I'll pick up stronger thoughts and you'll pick up mine. Like if I concentrated on a thought I wanted you to hear, repeating it over and over, you'd hear it like a whisper. Or if you were really, really mad, I could hear what you're thinking."

"So as long as I concentrate on you not hearing me…?"

"Then we're golden, total privacy." She smiled and nodded and I nodded too. "We should do it later at you're house, though. You'll be rendered unconscious and I'll be on the verge of passing out, or so I've heard." She said, pulling back on her seat belt. "Besides, I'm hungry, and I bet Charlie is too."

I nodded and turned the truck back on, making a U turn and heading back into Forks. I thought about the whole conversation again on the drive home, wondering more about these Guardians. She said she had training, which must have meant some sort of school like place for them, and I had never heard of one, so it was probably a hidden one. Maybe in Europe, that seemed like a good place for one. I pictured it castle like, like I did with most mythical settings; large iron gates, stone walls, beautiful gardens, the only light either from the sun or moon, or lit torches and candles.

But that raised another question, one that had been on my mind ever since she said it. Why me? I couldn't think of me doing anything important later on in life, I'd never really given much thought to politics, just what they weren't doing, like most other people in the world, so I doubted I'd be doing anything there. I guess I could sort of see myself as a major 'Save the Earth' person, possibly do something important there. Or maybe it was simpler, maybe I was going to be a doctor that saved a president, though that was very unlikely as well, seeing as just the smell of blood made me dizzy.

So that left one option, I would be changed. Into what though? I had wanted to be changed into a vampire for so long now, and though my only chance of that happening said he didn't want me now - I winced at the thought - I could still see that happening somehow. Mostly because I wanted it too that bad. If I was changed, maybe Edward would take me back, if I wasn't some insignificant human, who was more trouble than she was worth. I really didn't want to be a zombie, I could see no importance in that, and Skylynne said herself that she's never even seen one before. I also tried picturing myself as a fairy, a nymph, and any other mythical creatures I could think of, but I didn't really see myself as any of them. Maybe a Guardian, but I was never one for protecting, I could barely walk across a room without falling on my face.

"Bella!" Skylynne said and the truck shut off instantly by itself. I looked around with wide eyes and saw that we were on the road in front of Charlie's, and then I looked to my foot that was still on the gas petal. "Sheesh, and I thought this Guardian thing would be boring." Skylynne laughed.

"That was _you_?" I asked, turning back on the truck to park it properly.

"Well, you obviously weren't going to do it. I had to." She said, hopping out of the truck, right on my heels as I walked up to the door. I twisted the knob and was surprised it was unlocked until I looked over my shoulder to see Charlie's cruiser sitting in it's usual spot.

"I'm home!" I called, already heading to the kitchen to make supper for him and myself, and Skylynne by the looks of it. "I'll start something to eat."

"No need, Bells. Billy and Jacob stopped by while you were out, Jacob was a little upset that he missed you, but they brought over some fish." Charlie said and I heard his heavy steps coming into the kitchen and saw him with a plate of food. "There's more in the stove if you want some."

"I'm not really hungry, I'll probably just grab an apple." I mumbled, closing the fridge and turning to face him fully.

"So, you were out?" Charlie asked after taking another bite of his dinner. I nodded. "That's great, it's been a while, you know, ever since they…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. "What I'm trying to say is, it's good to see you're starting to get over it." He said.

I felt the burn of tears slowly forming in my eyes. This wasn't something I had planned on talking about, and I still didn't want to.

"Hello!" Skylynne's voice chimed behind Charlie, surprising me as I nearly forgot she was there. I was never so grateful for her speaking in weird silences in my entire life!

"Oh, I didn't even see you there, Hello." Charlie said, just as startled as I was.

"I'm Bella's friend, Skylynne." She said, skipping over to my side and grinning at me and Charlie. "You guys have the same eyes." She giggled in my ear.

"You're so odd." I whispered to her, waiting for Charlie to say something. He actually looked quite shocked.

Charlie blinked a few times and then cleared his throat. "H-hello, I'm Charlie, Bella's father. It's great to meet you." He said, smiling a smile I hadn't seen in quite some time.

"It's wonderful to meet you too! It's so nice of you to let me stay here with you." She said, smiling brightly as well.

Charlie's forehead crinkled with confusion, mirroring my look. "Huh?"

"Silly Bella, did you forget to ask?" She said, turning to lightly slap my arm. "Bella invited me to stay here for a little bit while my parents are gone. They're missionaries, and I would have had to stay with my aunt in England otherwise. I hope it's okay if I stay." She said, her eyes wide, wet, and innocent as she frowned slightly. The perfect puppy dog face. Charlie didn't have a chance.

"Of course." Charlie said right away, intent on making the sad looking girl in front of him smile. He was never one for emotions and definitely couldn't handle any crying this late at night. "Stay as long as you need."

"Great!" Skylynne said cheerfully, brightening up like someone flipped an internal happy switch on her. "You grab something to eat Bella and I'll meet you in your room." She said, skipping off up the stairs as Charlie went to watch the rest of his baseball game in the living room.

I shook my head and almost laughed, turning to the fridge to grab some left over Chinese takeout from last night. Taking a bite, I quickly said my good night to Charlie, and made my way up the stairs, entering the bedroom and closing the door behind me. My eyes immediately landed on the large black wings sticking out the back of Skylynne as she stretched, the ends hitting the wall and curling in some as she stretched further. They must have been fifteen feet across!

Once she was done, she brought them back in a bit, enough that they were sticking out from her body maybe a foot, foot and a half.

"So, you're living with me now?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"You never know when danger may strike." She laughed.

"Very true, there's a good chance the Boogie man would take the opportunity to strike in my sleep." I said sarcastically.

"So," She said after a few moments. "When do you want to form the bond?"

I pondered for a few moments. "Will it hurt?" I asked.

Skylynne's face scrunched up as she thought about it. "I don't think so. I think it would be like taking very strong sleeping pills."

I took another bite of food, finishing it off and then tossed it in the trash can beside my bed. "Now is a good time as any then. Just let me change first." I said, getting up and grabbing my pyjamas and heading to the bathroom. I changed quickly, called down to Charlie telling him we were heading to bed, and entered the room again. "What do you want me to do?" I whispered. Skylynne looked like she was concentrating on something very hard, it was the most serious I'd seen her since I met her.

"Just sit on the bed." She said in a quiet voice. I complied and sat crossed legged on the bed in front of her, watching as she stood in front of me and placed her hands on either side of my face. "Keep calm." She whispered, barely audible to me and I was only a few inches away from her.

Without warning, a _very_ bright white light flashed, making me jerk back and leaving me disoriented, blinking to try and clear my vision. I also noticed that I couldn't really hear anything, just a ringing, but slowly I began to see shadows in the white and hear muffled sounds. I closed my eyes and shook my head, opening them to find my room and a very tired looking Skylynne, drooped in my chair. I gasped as I looked at her, seeing her markings. On her face, around her eyes and even on them, was a mask of intricate black swirls, making their way to the back of her neck, where I'm sure they followed down her spine. I could see some of her waist at the angle she was sitting in my chair and saw more of the black swirls, and then looked to the inside sides of her arms, seeing them there running to her wrist and covering her palms. I didn't have a chance to look anywhere else as I fell back further into my bed, my eye lids feeling like they weighed more than I did.

And that's when I passed out.

* * *

**So, this chapter feels better than the last one. I think maybe I'm losing my mind, but whatever. ^^**

**Review please! Tell me if it's good or bad, if I should continue or not, I need to know these things.**

**And don't worry, the Cullens will be coming in soon!**

**~Paige~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!^^**

Something was different, off, not like usual, what ever you wanted to call it, something was not the same. Was it the bed? My alarm? Or was it me? It was me, I wasn't screaming, or crying, or anything really…for the second time in a row. I rolled over on my side and came face to face with a big black wing. And that's when the previous day came rushing back, Guardians, magic, Skylynne staying over for the next little while. Skylynne. The last I saw of her, she was slouched in my chair, looking ready to fall asleep.

I opened my eye more, sitting up so I could look around, and followed the wing, seeing it act like another blanket laying over me, and the other down in the crack between my bed and the wall. Man, it must have been annoying to sleep with wings. "Skylynne." I whispered, poking the wing on me, and was very surprised to feel how soft it was. "Skylynne."

"Mreh…five more minutes." Skylynne groaned.

I looked over at my clock and saw that I had an hour before school, spinning back to her sleeping form. "Sky!" I yelled, knowing Charlie would be long gone for work.

"Wha?" She mumbled, jumping up onto the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I've got school." I said calmly, trying not to smirk as I grabbed my clothes for the day and headed to the washroom.

"Oh, you think you're funny?" She asked, hopping off the bed. I nodded my head, grabbing my towel for a quick shower. "Guess who else has school today at Forks High."

"Who? Skylynne Noname?" I laughed.

Skylynne but her lip, looking serious again. "Maybe this is too soon to be joking about, you might freak out."

A weird sensation washed over me, like a growing feeling that wasn't building up inside of me. It took a few seconds to realize the feeling. "Why am I feeling very uncertain about something?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Skylynne raised an eyebrow and then her face paled. "Ugh! The bond!" She groaned. I could feel her annoyance as well as my own. "Just go get ready for school, I'm going to go start breakfast." She sighed, zipping out the door of my bedroom.

I shrugged and made my way to the bathroom, turning on the hot water to thoroughly wash the sleep from me. I sighed again thinking about school, I'd probably have homework tonight, more so than usual for skipping the whole afternoon yesterday. But I guess it was worth it, though I was going to force Skylynne to help me, since it was her fault in the first place. I finished up in the shower and got dressed, blow drying my hair and running a brush through it.

I was just about to leave the bathroom when I heard whispering. A lot of whispering. So much that I plugged my ears trying to get it to stop. I shook my head and concentrated on the whispering, trying to make out what it was saying, and jumped in surprise at how clear it became.

_'Not now, not now, not now. Please let Bella still be in the shower.'_

What I heard from Skylynne wasn't as frightening as much as the terror I felt her feeling, making me run out of the bathroom and down the stairs to help. I looked around the living room, not seeing her anywhere in sight, and then ran to the kitchen, seeing two bowls of untouched cereal out, but still no Skylynne. I grabbed my jacket and keys, running out into the pouring rain outside, not bothering to pull up my hood as I shielded my eyes to look around. "Sky?" I yelled, trying to be louder than the rain.

When no reply came and I felt her fear spike, I ran into the driveway, to the back of my truck, getting up on the back bumper and looking around. Movement in the trees of the woods across the street from my house caught my eye, it looked like four large shadows of horses maybe. But that's when I heard snarling and remembered my dream from the other night. "Sky!" I screamed, jumping off the truck and running to the trees. I wasn't sure what I was doing, it's not like I could help in any way, but I knew I had to do _something_. I made it to the trees and it became eerily quiet as I trudges through the tall grass and deep puddles, stumbling and catching myself on the trees a few times. "Sky?" I whispered, looking around. I was somewhat blocked from the rain by the trees, so it reduced the need to yell.

_'Get back to your truck Bella!'_ I heard the whispering in a fierce tone and it was anger then that I felt.

Ignoring the warning and acting on her anger, not my own spooked out feelings, I continued on. I probably should have taken the blood on the tree that was broken in half as a bad sign and turned back, but I swallowed noisily, and walked past it. "Bella!" Skylynne screamed, jumping over me and colliding with the large grey monster of a wolf I had not heard or seen behind me. She tackled it to the ground as I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. "Run!" She yelled, yelping as the wolf bit her forearm, sending a steady stream of red down the rest of her arm. I was frozen with fear and she felt it as she brought down her other fist on the wolf's nose, making it grunt and opens it's mouth. She took the opportunity to run over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the trees. "I told you to get back to your truck." She hissed over her shoulder at me, scanning behind us.

"And I was supposed to just leave you here by yourself? I felt your terror! Now I can see why you'd feel that way." I mumbled, looking around us as well. "How's your arm?" I asked, looking down at it, ignoring the queazy feeling I was getting from the blood that had some how gotten on me as well. It would be very bad if I passed out right then. Very, _very_ bad.

"I'm fine." She grumbled, looking down at her good hand as we ran and closed her eyes. When I blinked, there was a large rock in it, looking quiet sharp. "Stop for a second." She whispered and we halted, turning to the side. "Damn dog!" She yelled, hurtling the rock through the trees which brought forth a very loud and pained yowl. "Through the trees and into the car." She ordered and pulled me through the trees in the opposite direction we faced, stumbling out onto the road.

I was speechless as I looked at the incredibly shiny white corvette sitting there, on, and waiting for us with the doors hanging open. I ran to the passenger's side as she got in the drivers, trying not to scream again as I heard more growling, getting louder and louder. The second my door closed, we were off, speeding down the street away from the…I looked out the back window and gasped, _five_ large wolves that were chasing the car. "What the hell did you do to piss them off?" I asked. I was never much of a cusser but in extreme circumstances, like running from the wolves that were trying to rip out your throats, I thought it was appropriate.

"_Me_?" She asked, looking over at me. "I did nothing! They figured out where you lived and were coming for you! You're lucky I got here yesterday." Skylynne fumed.

"Okay, calm down, I wasn't really blaming you." I said.

_'I'm not mad at you, it's those mongrels, they put me in a bad mood.'_

"Would you stop doing that." I complained. "For at least a few minutes. I've got my own thoughts too you know."

"I do." She smirked and I could help but laugh a little.

I looked down at mine and her bloody attire and sighed. More homework. "No school today?" I asked. Skylynne looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "We can't go back to my house and we can't very well waltz into class like this." I said, gesturing to our clothes.

"Ohhh." Skylynne said, snapping her fingers. "All better." She said, pulling into the student parking lot, earning curious and awed stares at our car.

"Are you going to class with me?" I asked, unbuckling and looked down at my lap, where I was shocked to see all my books, and my new clothes. Dark blue jeans and a dark green blouse, with a zip up black hoodie. I looked over to her and saw her black jeans, dark purple blouse with that same tie and vest as before. "And what is with the tie and vest?"

Skylynne scoffed and looked down at herself. "I rather like this look, and yes I will be going to class with you, but the moment I step into the actual classroom, no one else will see me." She grinned at my mouth that was agape.

"How is that even possible?" I asked. Could she turn invisible as well?

"No, I can't turn invisible." She asked and I scowled. "But I can do certain things, and going around humans unseen is one of them. Now, you're going to be late. Off to class with you."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car, angling my head down as I walked past all the people gathered around the car to stare. I walked to my first class hearing odd whispers about me that had me very confused. People were talking about how I would react to _them_ being back, whoever _them_ was. It was slightly unnerving. But Sky was there to make class speed by, going around looking at other people's answer for various things, sitting at the window to look out at the sky. As a matter of fact, that's what she was doing right now, it was only a few more minutes until the bell for lunch rang, and she was sitting on the large window sill, looking out at the sky longingly.

What are you thinking about? I concentrated hard on her hearing.

I watched as she sat up straight and cocked her head to the side, as if listening to someone, and I thought that someone was me. _'I'm daydreaming, isn't it obvious?'_

Yes, I was wondering what about though…can you fly?__ It seemed like a reasonable question, I mean, she _did_ have wings, and why have wings if you can't fly with them? Though that made me think of penguins. Maybe she couldn't fly.

_'Of course I can fly, why would I have wings otherwise?'_

Penguins.

_'If you haven't noticed, there are a few differences between myself and penguins. Unless of course you know any penguins who can feel what you feel?'_

"No need to be a smartass." I muttered and saw her grin. The bell rang and I got up from my seat, gathering my books together when Skylynne came over and grabbed them for me. "I'm not totally incapable, I can carry my own things."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want the human to strain herself." Skylynne smirked.

We walked out into the hallway when Mike popped out of nowhere. "Hey Bella! Good to see you talking and having some fun again." He said, looking at the smile on my face. "So, whose your friend here?" He asked, looking to Skylynne.

"Oh, uh this is Skylynne. Sky, this is Mike." I said, feeling sorry for her already. She too caught the way he looked at her and I felt her internal gag. "Hey, you know, you two are both single-" I began and saw Mike's face light up.

Skylynne grabbed my arm and started to push me towards the cafeteria. "Ah, you're so thoughtful Bella, but I'm sure Mike has his eyes on someone else. It was nice meeting you." She called over her shoulder as we entered the cafeteria. "You're so dead later."

"From what? You? Wouldn't that go against your code or whatever?" I laughed, walking into the line to dish up some food.

"I'll be the first Guardian ever to kill her Charge, who cares about codes when you can be famous." She said and then smirked at my paled face. "I'm _joking_ Bella, calm down. It's physically impossible for _me_ to kill you. Besides, you're _kinda_ growing on me, almost." She laughed and I smiled again.

"Do you think she'll sit with them?" I heard someone whisper at the table I was standing by. I looked over my shoulder to see that they were staring right at me, but quickly looked away when they were caught.

"What are they talking about?" I asked, very annoyed now.

_'Them.'_ Came Skylynne's reply in her head as she stared wide eyed at the table in the corner of the room. I slowly looked over and my gaze was met with five topaz ones, which evidently made me drop my tray of food on the ground.

* * *

**Review please! ^^**

**~Paige~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!^^**

From the corner of my eye, I could see Skylynne stumble a step and clutch her gut, right where I felt hurt, anger, frustration, pain, confusion, agony, and many, many others that I couldn't concentrate on enough to name. I took a deep breath and she straightened out, giving me a thankful smile. I nodded in return.

_'Well? What should we do?'_ She asked.

I myself didn't know, I seemed unable to do anything but stare at them really. "How should I know?" I mumbled. "_You're_ the Guardian."

_'Yeah, the Guardian, so unless they're about to attack, I can't do much. Sure, I can toss them around the room, but I can't do the whole…_feelings_ talk.'_ I felt rather than saw her shudder at the thought.

I turned to her, eyes wide. "You can handle bloodthirsty wolves but you can't even stand by me for a _talk_?" I gasped.

_'I never said that, I can…I just don't _want_ to.'_ She glared at me.

"Well, it doesn't look like you have much of a choose then, does it." I smirked.

"You do realize everyone around us _can_ hear you." She hissed and my mouth fell open.

Do you think the Cullens heard? I asked, not chancing a look over there. Of course they heard, the would have heard if I just whispered, never mind speaking in a louder voice. Damn.

_'Even if they didn't, they'd still know we were having a conversation.'_ I raised my eyebrow at that. _'Jasper can feel your feelings.'_

At that we both immediately turned to look at Jasper who quickly looked to the others nervously. Great, now we're scaring them. I could have laughed at that. Me, the clumsiest human ever, scaring an indestructible vampire like Jasper. Skylynne snorted and I looked over to her, scowling again. "You don't have to listen to everything." I snapped.

"Then don't let me." She chirped, handing me her tray of food. "I'm not hungry anyways." She said before she shivered the largest shiver I had ever seen. Rage surged through her and she slammed the tray down to the ground before I could grab it, just as Alice gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Damn wolves!" Skylynne growled, just as Alice screamed "Esme!"

I put two and two together, before anyone else at the Cullen table could, shocking me in the back of my head, and screamed at Skylynne. "Save her!"

Skylynne nodded and ran to the door of the cafeteria, unfurling her wings, and I seemed to just notice her markings then. She must have been hiding them before, turning them invisible, or whatever she did, just as she did that right now, so she wouldn't be seen. I looked down in my hand and saw the keys for the corvette, getting an idea just as Alice ran over, grabbing my hand and pulling me out to the parking lot, running over to the car that again, had it's doors open, waiting for us. I briefly noticed the rest of the Cullens nowhere in sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I ran through the trees of the forest, much fast than I had any of the previous nights, already hearing the barking and howling of the wolves. I was starting to despise them more and more. Alice says hurry!__Bella's whisper came as a scream in my ears, making me wince and shake it from my head, picking up the pace. I knew I was faster in the air than on my feet, but it would take too long to get into the air if I stopped now. That gave me an idea though, and while quick thinking was usually one of my better talents, today it was lacking, as all I could think of was a staircase.

And there it was, a few feet ahead of me. I skipped up the stairs, taking two at a time, and leapt of the very last one, flapping my wings hard and quickly. The forest floor below me became a blur as I gained speed, zipping through the forest faster than the vampires could run. The huge white house came into view and I angled myself downwards, seeing the pack of wolves leaping through the glass wall on one side of the house. I felt Bella's fear spike and realized she was with the future seeing vampire, which didn't spell good news.

I flapped one last time and then tucked my wings in to my back, spiralling down to the shattered windows, landing on all fours, cutting myself. I hissed in pain, but straightened up in time to see that one of the wolves had been flung across the room. I bit back my laugh and looked for this 'Esme', seeing her standing in the corner of the room, ready to pounce on the next wolf to make a move. "Baseball bat!" I screamed and jumped over the couch, swinging the, luckily, metal bat, clocking one of the wolves in the side of the head, leaving him unconscious on the ground. "Sucka!" I laughed. Now, you might think that was a bad choose, but it would certainly piss off the rest, getting their attention away from Esme, and focused on me.

I clasped my hands together, making a fist, and swung upwards as another wolf lunged at me, getting him under his chin. But I wasn't quick enough to see the one who leapt at me right after, sending us both into the large TV. I screamed as his jaw closed around my neck, feeling an oozing warm liquid running down it, praying it wasn't my blood. Grounding my teeth, I smacked with all my might, both of it's ears, hearing his ear drums breaking, as it yelped and let go of me. I brought my feet up to it's chest and kicked it off, getting up quickly.

Three other wolves were snapping at the other female vampire that was still in the corner, hissing at them as they stepped closer. I shook the black spots from my vision and whispered. "Chandelier." Weakly smiling as one appeared above them and fell. The air whooshed out of me as, what I was pretty sure, though I could have been mistaken, one of the wolves still up, head butted me, back through the glass wall. This time I didn't even have enough energy to scream, hiss, groan, or anything as I felt glass puncture my ribs. Hopefully it didn't hit anything else.

Sky? What's going on? I can hardly feel you.

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed, but I pried them open. Huh, I also hadn't noticed my face was bleeding, but I wiped it away from my eyes to clear more of my vision. I still had to protect Bella, fainting could wait for later. "Crap." I murmured as I saw the largest, grey wolf, the only one that wasn't retreating back to the woods, lung at me again. I felt a sharping stinging pain in my chest again as I was tackled to the ground, and was very curious as the wolf itself growled in pain. But soon, those curiosities were gone, along with my consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice skidded the car to a halt in the driveway, quickly turning to face me. "Stay here until we come get you." She said, before she was gone.

I looked over to the house, shaking, mostly because I couldn't really feel Skylynne anymore. All the feeling I got from her was dizziness, and the occasional flare of panic. It really scared me because the house was so quiet, there was no movement that I could see. "The wolves ran off." Emmett said, opening my door and grabbing my hand. I was thankful for that, my legs were barely supporting myself, and I wondered if it was how I was feeling, or if it was how Sky was feeling.

"Where is she?" I whispered, looking up to see Emmett glaring at the woods.

He looked down at me and his face softened. "She's out back, with Esme and Carlisle and the others." He said, opening the door.

I wished he hadn't. It was a mess inside, it looked like a tornado had made it's way through here, different things smashed and broken, the couch torn to shreds. I got the same queazy feeling from earlier when I saw blood smeared on one of the walls. "Is it hers?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"It smells like dog." Emmett said, wrinkling his nose.

I looked away to clear my mind and saw the shattered glass wall, but what was outside caught my attention and had me pulling from Emmett's grasp and running through the damage. "Sky!" I screamed, falling to my knees beside her. She was covered in blood and had a rather large looking piece of glass in her chest, right, under I hoped, her heart. But her chest was shakily rising and falling which meant she was still alive. "Skylynne Noname, you better get up right this instant." I said, laughing nervously through my tears.

_'Aw, am I growing on you too?'_ Came her reply through the bond, quieter and weaker than usual, but just as clear.

I laughed more freely now, slapping her shoulder lightly. "You scared the bejeezus out of me."

_'You didn't answer my question.'_ She said, her eyes opening slightly to look at me, a hint of a smirk playing at her lips.

"I thought you didn't like 'feelings talks'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Admit it, I'm like the Guardian you never had." She whispered.

I frowned slightly. "But you _are_ the Guardian I never had." I pointed out.

"Aww, and you're the Charge I never had." She said, closing her eyes again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to heal." She said, before stilling completely.

I wasn't worried now that she had been talking to me, and I could feel her emotions again, mostly she was exhausted, annoyed, angry, but she was also happy.

I sighed and sat back, wiping my face. "Does anyone want to explain to me what just happened?" I heard Emmett ask, and jumped.

I had completely forgotten they were there. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at them. Emmett was looking from Skylynne to me, to his family, and then doing it all over again. Rosalie was in his arms, looking at Skylynne curiously, but caught my gaze and quickly looked down. Much like Edward was, staring at his feet. Jasper's eyes were closed, probably concentrating on blocking out everyone's emotions so he could focus on his own, or the opposite. Alice was bouncing up and down like usual, smiling brightly. Carlisle was also concentrating on something while looking at Skylynne, and Esme was looking quite relieved.

"Does anyone want to explain why you're back?" I snapped, getting to my feet and crossing my arms over my chest to glare at them.

* * *

**Review please! ^^**

**Also, I've started another new story called 'Wanted'. I've only got the first chapter up right now, but if you guys like it more, I'll be working on it more. So, I was wondering if you could go check it out, because I think you'd really like it, maybe even more than you like this one. :]**

**~Paige~**


End file.
